Seasons of Love
by crazybabycakes
Summary: AU series dedicated to the holidays. It will have 6 parts to it and each part will be written around a holiday and a Jim Brickman song. updated with New Year's chapter
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: So this is the Jim Brickman Series dedicated to the holidays. It will have 6 parts to it and each part will be written around a holiday and a Jim Brickman song. This first song is called "The Gift."

**Part 1 - The Gift**

**Winter snow is falling down**

They drove through the neighborhood past house after house; each one decorated in their own special way for Christmas. Christmas trees shined in the windows and holiday lights hung from the rooftops. Fresh snow blanketed the city and provided the perfect accent to the holiday scene. Jude pressed a gloved hand to the window and silently wished to be a part of what she saw. 

"Tommy," she said as her eyes tried to keep up with each passing scene. "I love this neighborhood."

Children ran around their front yard building snowmen and creating snow angels as their parents watched from the doorstep, huddled together to keep warm. Each child, just as happy as the next, laughed energetically as they fell onto the fresh powder.

**Children laughing all around**

"It's great here, isn't it?" Tommy took hold of Jude's free hand and brought it up to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss on it and held onto it as he continued to drive.

There was something about this neighborhood, something she couldn't quite put her finger on, but this was the place she wanted to live. This was the place where she wanted to raise her family.

"Please tell me the house we're going to look at is in this neighborhood." Turning in her seat, she held his free hand between her two hands and gave him puppy dog eyes. "Please?" she stuck out her lower lip and gave him a pout.

With a twinkle in his eye and a playful smile he replied, "You'll see."

She hit him lightly on the shoulder and tried to suppress the smile that played at the corners of her mouth. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she pretended to be mad at him by crossing her arms in front of her and slouching slightly in her seat.

They had been together three and a half years now and they were now looking for a place of their own. She moved into his apartment two years ago and now it was time to look for something more permanent.

**Lights are turning on**

"Are we here?" she asked as they came to a stop in front of a two-story brick house. The snow in front of it was still fresh and untouched, and a light in the living room shone through the large bay window.

Tommy shook his head and got out of the car. He casually jogged over to Jude's side and opened the door for her, offering her his hand. "Come on," he said as he tilted his head to the side. "The realtor is waiting for us inside." Jude bit her bottom lip as she smiled excitedly and followed Tommy inside.

**like a fairy tale come true.**

Through the window atop the door they saw a simple, but elegant chandelier. They pushed open the dark, wood door and walked into the spacious, open foyer. The living room opened up into dining room. The dining room and kitchen were separated by a bar, which was situated next to the swinging door. To their left was a staircase that led up to a walkway that was open to the area below and just next to the staircase was a small den and a family room. Overall, the house had a very open feel to it.

Jude dropped Tommy's hand as she walked into the house. Looking around slowly she said softly, "Tommy, I love it." Turning around to face him she asked, "Can we see the rest?"

Before Tommy could answer her, a tall woman rounded the corner and gave them a big, excited smile. "You must be Tom and Jude, nice to meet you," she said as she offered her hand to both of them. "Ready to see the rest of the house?"

Nodding enthusiastically, they followed the woman and walked up the carpeted staircase and across the open walkway. Jude looked out over the first floor and smiled. "I can already see everyone here," she said as her hand glided along the railing. "Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year's, birthdays, everything."

Tommy walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. As she leaned her head back onto his shoulder, he placed a light kiss on her cheek. "You've got it all planned," he said into her ear.

"Wonderful," the realtor said. "This house will be perfect for family get-togethers. It's nice and spacious and the open layout is great for entertaining." She raised her arm in the direction of the rooms and said, "Ready to see the rooms?"

Pulling away from her, Tommy, said, "Yeah, let's go." He found her hand once more and they made their way to the first of four bedrooms.

"Here is the smaller of the rooms," the realtor said as she opened the door. "Could possibly be used as an office," she said as they inspected the room. "Pretty standard, let's go have a look at the next one. They walked further down the hall and the realtor opened another door. "And this is one of the two identical bedrooms. These are both the perfect size for a guestroom or a possible nursery." She looked at both them and gave them a wink as she asked, "Babies anytime soon?"

Both Tommy and Jude laughed lightly at her comment and Tommy said, "Not yet," as he squeezed Jude's hand. She wrinkled her nose and gave him a warm smile as he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

As the realtor watched them with a happy smile, her phone rang, breaking Tommy and Jude from their moment. "Excuse me," she said as she flipped open her phone and walked away.

"This is it," Jude said as she looked around. "This is the house."

"Let's hope we can get it," Tommy said as he squeezed her hand.

Walking back to them, the realtor said, "I just spoke to the owner's realtor and she told me the house has just been sold. I'm so sorry."

A feeling of disappointment washed over them at the realization of losing their dream house. "It's gone?" Jude asked as her shoulders slumped in defeat. 

"The owners just accepted one of the offers today." She placed a comforting hand on Jude's shoulder. "But we can look at other houses in different neighborhoods? I've got a few more in mind."

Giving her a weak smile and shaking her head, "I think we'll do that another day." Extending out her hand, "But thanks for the offer."

Shaking Jude's hand she said, "Anytime. Just give me a call when you're ready to look."

**Watching as you softly sleep**

"I can't believe we lost the house," Jude said as she climbed into bed. Scooting over to Tommy, she laid her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around him.

Gently stroking her hair he pulled her closer to him and said, "Maybe we'll find a better one?"

She let out a small sigh as she closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat. "But there was something about that house," she said as she started to doze. "I don't know."

"You really want that house, huh?" he asked as she silently shook her head. "It doesn't matter what house we get," he said as he wrapped both his arms around her. "As long as I get it with you, it will be the perfect house."

**What I'd give if I could keep**

"I love you," she whispered lazily before finally drifting off to sleep.

He pulled the comforter snug around them and looked down at her as he thought for a few moments. He had hoped they would be able to find a house that she liked before her birthday so they could spend it there, but it looked as if he would have to find another birthday present for her.

She stirred lightly against him and he gently kissed the top of her head. He wracked his brain trying to think of something, anything he could do to make her birthday special.

**Just this moment **

Grazing his fingers up and down her arm, his hand found its way to her bracelet. It was the bracelet he had given her after wrapping her third album, and it had a single charm hanging from it. He rang his fingers over the thin, delicate links that made up the bracelet and then moved to the charm. It was a heart-shaped lock with a key next it and when he gave it to her he said, "You'll always have the key to my heart."

After that day they made it official and have been together ever since. A small smile played at the corner of his lips and his heartbeat quickened a bit as he remembered that day. That day was the start of the rest of his life, and he knew that she was the only he wanted to wake up to every morning, that he would do anything and everything for her.

Suddenly, it all clicked for him. Her birthday, the perfect gift, Christmas; it all came together in his head. He knew exactly what he needed to do and only had a few days until her birthday to get it all together. He scooted further down in bed so he was now aligned with her. Wrapping his arms around her once more, he kissed her cheek softly and closed his eyes.

**if only time stood still.**

"Tommy, where are we going?" Jude asked as they drove through another residential neighborhood. Light flurries fell outside and covered the sidewalks and streets with drops of white.

A mischievous grin spread across his face. "You'll see," he said as he gave her a quick glance before focusing his attention back on the road.

They had just left the restaurant and were supposed to be headed back home for Tommy to give her what he had gotten her for her birthday, but the sudden detour had her slightly confused. Sticking out her bottom lip slightly she said, "Come on, it's my birthday."

"Close your eyes," he said as they stopped at a red light.

"What?"

"If you don't you'll ruin the surprise." He turned to her and gave her a reassuring nod. "Please?"

"Fine," she said as she closed her eyes.

The light changed to green and they were moving once again. After a few more minutes of driving, Tommy pulled over and parked the car. "Can I open them now?" Jude asked impatiently.

"Not yet," he said as he killed the ignition and got out of the car. He walked over to Jude's side and opened her door. Grabbing her hand he said, "Follow me."

She held on tight as her foot came in contact with the concrete. Tentatively, she stepped out of the car and grabbed onto Tommy's hand with both of hers. "This better be good."

"Oh, it will be," he said as he shut the car door. He led her up the walkway and to the entrance and said, "Alright, there's a step so step up." 

Doing what she was told she asked, "Now can I open?"

"Almost," he said as he slipped the key into the lock. He pushed open the door and flipped the switch, giving the dark space a soft glow. He led her inside and walked her to the center of the room and let go of her hand.

"Tommy?"

"I'm right here," he said from behind her. He flipped two more switches and said, "Alright, you can open them."

**Sitting by the fire we made**

She opened her eyes and she looked around, trying to register the new surroundings. The place had a familiar feel to it and it soon registered where they were. "Tommy, what are we doing here?" she asked as she walked over to him. "Did you just break into someone's house?"

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close to him and whispered, "Happy Birthday, Jude."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a light chuckle. "Thank you. Now where's my gift?"

"You're standing in it."

**You're the answer when I prayed **

Inhaling a deep breath, she held it and looked at him in bewilderment as she furrowed her brow. "You mean…"

Nodding his head, "Yep."

A wide smile that made the corners of her eyes wrinkle played across her face as she let out the breath she was holding. She pulled him into a tight hug and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to control the tears that were forming. "I can't believe it," she whispered into his neck.

**I would find someone**

"You only turn 22 once," he said as he pulled back slightly. He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"But how did you?" She leaned her forehead against his and watched as a tear fell and landed on the collar of his black pea coat.

He cradled his face in his hands and used his thumbs to whip away the tearstains on her cheeks. "A lot of phone calls and convincing," he said with a throaty laugh. "I just want you to be happy."

**and baby I found you.**

"As long as I'm with you I'm happy," she said softly. "In this house, in our apartment, even if we lived in a rundown shack I'd be happy."

"Me too," he whispered back. "But this place is a step up from a shack," he said jokingly.

She playfully swatted his arm and pulled away from him so she could look around. Behind her, the fireplace was going and in the corner was a small Christmas Tree. "You got us a tree already?"

He intertwined his fingers with hers and said, "We probably wont get to spend Christmas here so I figured we could put up a little tree for it."

**All I want is to hold you forever**

She pursed her lips together in an attempt to hold back the tears. "I love you," she said as she squeezed his hand.

"I love you too," he said as he took her other hand in his. "And I can't wait to get settled in here. I'm so excited just thinking about our future."

**All I need is you more every day**

She swung their arms lightly and tilted her head to the side. "Can you just imagine what this house will be like with a little kid running around?"

"Total chaos," he said as he moved closer to her, "but I can't wait."

**You saved my heart from being broken apart **

She mirrored him and took a step closer to him. Grabbing onto the collar of his coat she tugged at it lightly and asked, "Do you mean that?"

He tilted her chin up so he could look at her and said, "Of course."

"Good," she said with a contented smile. "Because I'm pregnant."

**You gave your love away**

Tommy's jaw dropped and hung open slightly as he tried to process her words. "Are you serious?" 

"Mhmm," she said as she bit her bottom lip.

He wrapped her in a tight hug and lifted her off the ground as he twirled them around. She let out a carefree laugh as she spun around. Finally setting her down again he asked excitedly, "How long have you known?"

**and I'm thankful every day**

"About three weeks." She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his chest. "I was going to wait until Christmas to tell you, but I guess a few days early won't hurt," she said as she listened to his heartbeat.

"Nope," he said as he rested his chin against the top of her head. Running his fingers lightly through her hair he said, "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

**for the gift.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **New Year's Eve chapter set to the song My Heart Belongs to You

**Part 2 - My Heart Belongs to You**

**You are my heart**

As the sun rose over the neighborhood, it's rays streamed through the large window, waking Tommy. He squeezed his eyes tighter and brought a hand up to his face in an attempt to try to shield out the light. His movement caused Jude to stir next to him and she only wrapped her arm tighter around his torso.

Finally, he opened his eyes and looked over to his left. He tried to control his smile from growing to big but he couldn't help it; each time he looked at her he couldn't help but smile. She was the best thing to happen to him and there wasn't a day that went by that he wasn't thankful for her.

**You are my everything**

She stirred once more, her head moving so that her cheek was now resting on his chest. With his right hand, he gently brushed the hair out of her face and trailed his fingertips across her cheek. Although she was still asleep, she was responsive to his touch and unconsciously moved her face in search of it when his fingertips left her cheek.

With her still half asleep, he tilted her face up to hers and placed a light kiss on her lips. Pulling away, he couldn't help but laugh at her as she once again unconsciously searched for him. The reverberations of his laughter was enough to finally wake Jude and she opened her eyes slowly, a look of slight confusion on her face.

"Good morning," Tommy whispered, his hand gently caressing her cheek.

Jude pouted and closed her eyes as she groaned unenthusiastically. She buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arm tighter around him as Tommy laughed silently. "Whattimeisit?" she mumbled into his chest.

"8:30," he said as he scooted up to a sitting position. He pulled Jude up with him and she drowsily followed, her head finding a place to lie on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her. "And it's New Year's Eve," he said lightly, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

**The moon and the stars**

She looked up at him and rolled her eyes as she let out a scoff. "It's way too early." She attempted to move away from him so she could go back to sleep but Tommy caught her.

"I don't think so," he said as he stood from their bed. He grabbed her arms and gently pulled her up with him. "We have a long day ahead of us."

Giving him a pout and her best pleading eyes she placed a hand on her belly and said, "But the baby needs rest."

Tommy shook his head and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Nope, not going to work." he said.

"Please?" Jude kneeled on the bed and pulled Tommy close to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked directly into his eyes, her expression not changing.

He could feel himself growing weak but tried his hardest not to give in. "Not working," he said as he averted his eyes.

"Tommy…" she said as she trailed her fingers across his chest and down over his abdomen.

He let out an exasperated sigh and threw his hands up in defeat. "All right," he said finally as he rolled his eyes.

Jude gave him a quick peck before falling back into bed. "I love youuu," she said, drawling out her words before blowing him a kiss as she giggled.

"Yeah, yeah," he said as he waved a hand at her and walked out of the room.

**And the air that I breathe**

They sped through the streets of Toronto, through neighborhoods, past rows and rows of similarly styled houses. The decorations of red, green, and gold were all a blur as Jude watched them pass by her as she looked out the window.

"Tommy," she said, as her eyes tried to keep up with the passing scenes. "Why are we going to Sadie's so early?"

He brought the car to a stop as soon as they reached Sadie's house and he looked over to her and said, "Something about her saying she never sees you anymore?"

**Look at me now**

She rolled her eyes as she pulled her gloves tighter. "I just saw her yesterday." Turning to Tommy she pulled him to her by the ends of his dark scarf and said, "Besides, I wanted to spend New Year's at home with just you."

He leaned forward and kissed her lightly. "Maybe we can leave early," he said against her before pulling away and exiting the car. He walked around to her and opened the door for her and offered her his hand. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, she leaned into him and wrapped an arm around his waist as they made their way to the door.

**I thought I was near the end**

"Jude!" Sadie squealed as she pulled her younger sister into a hug. Jude laughed and shook her head as she hugged her sister back.

"Sades," she said as Sadie squeezed her tighter. "We just saw each other less than twenty-four hours ago."

Finally letting her sister go, she pulled her into the house and said, "I know, but can you blame me for being excited to see you? Kwest has been driving me nuts with this party and Tommy has been keeping you all to himself."

**Then you came along**

"Nice to see you too, Sadie," Tommy said as he followed behind them.

"Oh, hi, Tommy," she said, not taking her attention off Jude.

Kwest walked out of the kitchen and over to Tommy. "Look at those two," he said as he shook his head. "You can't keep them apart for more than five minutes."

Tommy chuckled as he shook his head in agreement. "Hey, you got everything ready?" he said quietly.

"Yep, all set," he replied matter-of-factly. "Ready to go?"

"Go where?" Jude asked, wondering what the two men were talking about.   
**  
When I needed a friend**

Tommy walked over to Jude and wrapped his arms around her. "Kwest and I have a few things to take care of."

She raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a sideways glance. "Like what?" she asked apprehensively.

He pressed his forehead against hers as he scrunched his face at her. "Don't worry, we'll be back in time for the party."

Jude pushed him away before he could brush his lips against hers and said, "Right." Feigning a look of hurt, Tommy grabbed his chest and threw his head back slightly. "Just go," Jude said with a laugh. "But if you're late for the party, you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her temple and said, "Like you could ever make yourself suffer a night without me."

"Just go!" she said as she pushed the two men out the door.

**And you made me love again**

"How long have you known?!" Sadie exclaimed as she dropped what she was doing.

Jude played with the ends of her hair as she watched Sadie in amusement. "I'm about five weeks along," she said with smile.

Sadie walked over to her sister and grabbed her hands. Looking her straight in the eyes she said in a serious tone, "Does Tommy know?"

"Of course he knows," Jude said as she rolled her eyes.

"And you didn't tell me sooner?" Sadie said as she swatted Jude's arm lightly.

Grabbing the area her sister just hit her at she said, "Hey, that hurt. Besides, I meant to tell you, I've just been so busy."

Eyeing her sister suspiciously, she hesitated before saying, "I guess that's all right. But next time, call me right away."

"Definitely," Jude said as she pulled her sister into a hug.

**Look at me now**

Tommy quietly slipped into the kitchen to find Jude's back toward him. She was preparing one of the last dishes for the party and she wasn't aware that he had entered the room. Carefully, he made his way toward Jude and wrapped his arms around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. He felt her jump slightly, and chuckled as she slapped his hand.

"You're lucky I'm holding a spoon and not a knife," she said as she leaned into him, her head leaning so it rested lightly on his.

"Mhmm," he mumbled as he placed a kiss on her shoulder.

**I thought I was near the end**

She set the spoon down in the bowl and turned around to face Tommy. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he pulled back slightly to look down at her belly. His hands moved to the slight curve of her abdomen and he trailed his fingers across it. "I can't believe there's really another person growing in there."

"I know," she said quietly as she watched Tommy gingerly trace small circles.

"And we created it," he said as he looked up at her, a content smile quickly spreading across his face.

**Then you came along**

"We did," she whispered as she ran a hand down the side of Tommy's face.

They stood in the silence for a few moments, before Tommy finally leaned forward and kissed her lightly. With eyes still closed, their lips lingered on each other's and Tommy whispered against her lips, "I love you."

**When I needed a friend**

Suddenly, Kwest burst into the kitchen saying, "Hey, Jude, Sadie is wondering if-" The pair's heads quickly turned to face him and chuckled as stopped dead in his tracks. Noticing the two wrapped in an embrace he sheepishly said, "Oh, sorry." He dug his hands into his pockets and looked around the room. "I can come back," he started as he scooted his way toward the door.

"No, no don't be silly," Jude said as she slipped from Tommy's arms. Picking up the bowl, she made her way over to him and handed him the dip.

"Thanks," Kwest said sheepishly as he turned to leave. "Oh, Tom," he said, turning to look at him. "Small issue." Tommy gave him a knowing nod and Kwest finally left the kitchen.

Jude faced Tommy once more and raised an eyebrow at him. "Issue?"

"Nothing to worry about." He moved away from Jude and grabbed her hand. He brought it up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "Ready?" he asked as he looked up at her, his lips still hovering over her hand.

"Yep," she said as she pulled him out of the kitchen.

**And you gave me strength again**

Jude mingled with Sadie, trying her hardest to make it seem like she wanted to be there. Every so often, she would nod her head at a statement or offer whomever she was talking to a smile, just to assure them that she was paying some sort of attention to them. She loved her sister and loved spending time with her and Kwest, but she really just wanted to spend this New Year's Eve at home with Tommy, away from all the excitement of a party.

"So what do you think, Jude?"

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she looked at Sadie with a blank stare. "Hm? I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Sadie laughed and shook her head at her sister. "Nevermind."

"Sorry, Sadie," Jude said distractedly as she found Tommy by the window, sending another message on his phone. "Have you noticed that Tommy's been on his phone the whole night?"

"Oh, I haven't noticed," she said nonchalantly and with a wave of her hand. "Speaking of Tommy, how did he react to your news?"

**Somehow you found me**

Jude smiled and bit her lip as she remembered the night of her birthday. "He couldn't have been happier." She looked over at Tommy once more and this time she caught his gaze. "I was a little worried at how he would take it, but he cant wait until this baby is born," she said as she unconsciously rubbed her stomach.

Sadie smiled at her sister, genuinely happy for her. "I love you," she whispered as she pulled Jude into a hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"What about me?"

**Wrapped your love around me**

The two sisters pulled away and turned to face Tommy. "I guess I'm happy for you, too," Sadie said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh, I feel the love," Tommy said sarcastically. He wrapped an arm around Jude's waist and pulled her close to him. "Hey, do you mind if we leave early?"

Jude gave him a confused gaze and shook her head slowly. "If Sadie, doesn't mind…" she said, her voice trailing off as she looked at her sister.

"Nope," she said with a knowing smile and a wink at Tommy.

Jude looked between the two, wondering what was up with them. "Right. Well Happy New Year's," she said as hugged Sadie one more time.

"You too, now get out of here," she said as she pulled away and grabbed their coats out of the closet. "Have fun," she said in a singsong voice as she ushered them out the door.

**And you made me love again**

It was just past eleven thirty when they pulled into the driveway of their home. Every house on the block was light and full of activity and theirs was the complete opposite.

"Tommy, I could have sworn I left the lights on before we left," Jude said as she unbuckled her seatbelt. A slight feeling of fear began to creep into her system as she turned to face him.

"Maybe you forgot this time," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "It's no big deal." He exited the car and made his way around to the passenger side and opened Jude's door.

"It is?" she said as she stepped out of the car. "I always leave a light on before we leave." She played with the ends of her scarf as she looked at the house worriedly.

Tommy shook his head and laughed lightly as he placed his hand on the small of her back. "Come on, let's go inside."

Jude hesitated and stopped where she was and turned to Tommy. "You go first."

He looked at her incredulously and grabbed her hand. "Stop being so paranoid," he said as he pulled her along behind him. She gripped his hand as tight as she could and stood so close behind him that she almost tripped him by stepping on the backs of his shoes. "Could you stand a little closer?" he said with a laugh.

"Shut up and open the door," Jude said as she peered around his shoulder to watch him unlock the door.

Tommy pushed the door open and walked into the dark foyer as Jude followed closely. In one swift movement, his hands covered her eyes and she almost passed out thinking it was a burglar. "Keep your eyes shut," he whispered into her ear as he removed one hand to flip on the lights. His hand recovered her eyes and he walked them so they were now standing in the middle of their family room.

"Tommy," Jude whined. "How much longer?"

"Alright, open them," he said as he removed his hands from her eyes.

**Now my head's up in the clouds**

As soon as Jude opened her eyes her breath hitched in her throat, her eyes grew wide and she was at a complete loss for words. Their family room had been completely transformed into a mini replica of Times Square complete with a mini-ball to drop at midnight and a life-sized Dick Clark cutout for good measure. Jude moved away from Tommy and walked over to the cutout and stared at it in amazement.

"Tell me you did not really do this?" she asked as she touched the cardboard.

**When I'm around you**

"I did?" Tommy said with a smile and shrug of his shoulders. He watched her as she slowly moved across the room, gingerly touching everything she could. "You always said that your ideal New Year's Eve would be in Times Square and watching the ball drop." She stopped in front of the table set up with ridiculous looking hats, balloons and noisemakers and looked over at Tommy. "And since we couldn't go to New York, I thought I'd bring it to you."

Jude pouted and covered her face with her hands as she tried to hold back the tears. "It's perfect," she whispered as her hands dropped from her face. "You're perfect."  
**  
I just wanna say, everyday**

Tommy walked over to where Jude stood and picked up one of the hats from the table and placed it on her head. She laughed as he did the same with the other, except placing it on his head. "Anything to make you happy," he said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm already happy," she said before leaning up to brush her lips against hers. Tommy leaned forward and deepened the kiss and he felt her smile through it. He loved whenever she did that; he loved the feeling he got from knowing he was the reason she was smiling.

**Thank God I found you**

He pulled away, reflecting her smile, and walked over to the television. It was set up so the countdown ball was set atop of the television set so they could watch the Times Square action and Tommy had it set so their mini-ball would drop at the same time as the one in New York.

"Let's turn this on so we don't miss midnight," he said with a chuckle. Flipping on the set, he switched the channel so they were now watching the Dick Clark.

"I feel like I should be standing next to the cardboard cutout as we're watching," Jude said as she glanced at it once more. "Where did you find that thing?"

**I will move heaven and earth**

"Kwest found it," Tommy said as pulled Jude back to him. "Something about a Dick Clark fetish, I don't know," he said as rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You're horrible," Jude said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Tommy shook his head in agreement as he leaned his forehead against hers. "All for you, though," he said as Dick Clark gave the five-minute warning to midnight.

**Give you my heart, for all that it's worth**

They both turned to face the television and Jude rested her temple against Tommy's cheek. With arms still wrapped around each other, they stood there and watched as the screen flashed images of various parts of Times Square – from random crowd shots to a shot of the ball, then back to Dick Clark.

"That man doesn't seem to age," Jude said quietly as she watched the screen intently.

"Nope," Tommy said as he wrapped his arms tighter around Jude's waist.

**You are mine 'til the end of time**

The countdown at the top of the television screen signaled two minutes until midnight and Jude's heart quickened it's pace. Although her and Tommy had spent New Year's Eve together before, this one would be special because it was their first one in their new home. Not only that, they were also starting a family together.

Sixty Seconds.

The mini-ball atop the television set started to drop at the same time the one in Times Square did and Jude tore her gaze away from the screen to look at Tommy. He smiled down at her as the noise from the crowd counting down filled the room.

**I don't care what we're going through**

_Ten._

Tommy's smile was contagious and Jude soon found herself smiling back at him.

_Nine._

He rested his forehead against hers and the tip of his nose grazed against hers.

_Eight._

Jude's eyelids fluttered closed as she moved in closer to Tommy.

_Seven._

They were so close that each breath they took was felt on the other person's skin.

_Six._

Dick Clark's voice became jumbled in the background, as everything around them seemed to mesh into a blur of noise.

_Five._

Jude's lungs became tight at the lack of oxygen and it was only then that she realized she was holding her breath.

_Four._

Toe-to-toe, forehead-to-forehead, she could feel the steady pace of his heartbeat against her chest.

_Three.  
_  
The crowd from the television only got louder as it got closer to midnight, making Tommy's heart race faster.

_Two._

Jude licked her lips as Tommy's eyes closed.

_One._

He closed the remaining distance between them and captured her lips as both countdown balls dropped perfectly in synch and sounds of Auld Lang Syne played in the background. As the confetti fell over Times Square, confetti shot out from the mini countdown ball covering both of them with it.

Pulling back slightly, a smile spread across both their faces as they whispered at the same time, "Happy New Year."

**'Til the end my heart belongs to you**


End file.
